This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Exhaust gas treatment devices such as catalytic converters, diesel oxidation catalysts, diesel particulate filters, and the like, may be employed in various applications to treat exhaust gases emitted from internal combustion engines. Many of the gas treatment devices include inner and outer housings separated by insulation. Furthermore, several exhaust treatment device housings include multiple panels or sections to define different chambers or mix fluids within the exhaust treatment device.
Typical housings are formed using stamped metal sheets to define split or “clam shell” designs. As such, inner housings and outer housings may be formed from separate clam shell components. Additional stampings may be formed and welded to the clam shells to provide an exhaust inlet, and exhaust outlet and sometimes another inlet for injecting reagents into the exhaust stream. Exhaust treatment device housings have become relatively complex, costly and difficult to assemble. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved exhaust treatment device having reduced size, cost and complexity.